Algo más
by Adid
Summary: Ese triangulo estaba por todas partes. Stanley creyó que se volvería loco. No pensó que se acostumbraría a él, ni mucho menos que terminaría convirtiéndose en una importante constante en su vida. A pesar de que jamás logró confiar en él. Y con razón... [YAOI] [BARA] [StanBill] [BillStan]
1. ACTO I

**_Estoy pasteando aquí_ _algunos de mis fics. Mi intensión como siempre es darle difusión a esta pareja que no es muy conocida ni apreciada pero que a mí me encanta, y de ser posible encontrar a más personas que gusten de ellos. Esta historia en particular no es muy romántica, y de hecho la relación entre Stan y Bill es más bien platónica, aunque (espero) se alcanza a entrever que hay de hecho 'algo más'. Se basa en la idea de que ellos se conocen mucho más y mejor de lo que es realmente apreciado en la serie._**

 ** _Hay varios temas delicados, así que cuidado con eso. Para ser especifico, las advertencias de contenido en general serían:_**

 ** _Ataques de pánico_**

 ** _Rumiaciones suicidas_**

 ** _Manipulación emocional y psicológica_**

 ** _Contenido sexual (muy poco)_**

 ** _La pareja por supuesto es StanBill (Stanley Pines x Bill Cipher) con pequeñas insinuaciones de un BillFord (Bill Cipher x Stanford Pines) pasado._**

 ** _Favor de proceder con precaución si la pareja o alguno de los temas mencionados no es de tu agrado._**

 ** _Los personajes y escenarios son de la serie animada Gravity Falls, la cual pertenece a Disney a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsh. Esta historia es solo por y para entretenimiento y no recibo gratificación monetaria alguna con ella._**

 ** _Si alguien se anima a leer espero que le guste._**

* * *

I

Todo comenzó con los triángulos. ¡Estaban por todas partes!

No solo por toda la casa de Stanford, en donde había descubierto uno en prácticamente cada rincón: ventanas, alfombras, tapices, e incluso dibujado por aquí y por allá en sus notas. Sino también en el pueblo, desde escuetos grafitis en alguna pared, hasta elaborados cuadros en el museo y biblioteca locales, a las cuales había acudido en más de una ocasión en busca de algo que pudiera serle de ayuda en su empresa de volver a abrir el portal que se había tragado a su hermano.

Llegó un punto en que sintió que se volvía loco. Lo peor de todo eran los ojos. Ese siniestro ojo singular que lo miraba fijamente desde en medio de la geométrica figura y se repetía y repetía en cada representación del extraño triangulo. Un ojo que parecía seguirlo a todas partes y decirle: Hiciste algo terrible y yo lo sé… yo lo vi.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas dejar de ponerles atención y concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba: traer a su hermano de vuelta. Pero, al final, resultó ser imposible.

¡Stanley, ayúdame!

Las últimas palabras de Stanford resonaban en su cabeza de manera martillante y dolorosa. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizar su respiración que de pronto había comenzado a acelerarse de manera errática.

¡Haz algo!

Apretó los dientes, llevando esta vez sus manos hacia sus largos cabellos y jalando de ellos con desesperación. Podía sentir un nuevo ataque de pánico comenzar a envolverlo. Y la verdad es que no tenía ni la fuerza ni el ánimo para intentar detenerlo.

Había sido lo suficientemente tonto para engañarse a sí mismo y creer que de verdad podría ser capaz de arreglar lo que había hecho. Pero los días que gradualmente se fueron convirtiendo en semanas y las semanas que se fueron convirtiendo en meses decían otra cosa, sencillamente no lograba avance alguno. No estaba más cerca de volver a abrir el portal de lo que estaba en el momento que Ford había desaparecido justo frente a sus ojos.

Se dejó caer hasta quedar recostado en el frío suelo del laboratorio de su hermano y se acomodó de manera fetal, meciendo un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás y adelante, intentando tranquilizarse. Sintió una humedad ardiente derramarse de sus ojos y empapar su rostro hasta caer sobre su cabello castaño y empaparlo también.

Lo único que había logrado toda su vida era fracasar, una y otra vez, sin lograr nunca nada más que empeorar las cosas. Teniendo la osadía de pretender creer que de alguna forma las cosas llegarían a mejorar en algún momento. Pero nunca lo hacían. Y al final, la inclemente verdad se manifestaba para abofetearlo en la cara y después aplastarlo contra los hechos.

Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera en sus lapsos de mayor ingenuidad y optimismo podía sentirse seguro de que de verdad sus esfuerzos valieran la pena. Entre más tiempo pasaba, menor eran las posibilidades de que Stanford se encontrara con vida en alguna parte.

Tal vez… tal vez lo mejor fuera darse por vencido. Aceptar que jamás podría enmendar sus errores… enmendar lo que le había hecho a su hermano. Y finalmente dejarlo descansar en paz.

Y tal vez hacer lo mismo.

Terminar con todo de una vez por todas y así no volver cometer más errores. Después de todo, su supuesta muerte no había significado nada para nadie, ni siquiera para sus padres que no habían dado señales de siquiera haberse enterado. Es decir, si les hubiera importado seguramente habrían intentado ponerse en contacto con él (o más bien con Stanford) para avisarle ¿cierto? Pero no parecía que fuera el caso. Así que ¿qué más daba que su muerte fuera real?

Sus pensamientos caóticos y demás rumiaciones se agolparon dentro de su cabeza por un buen rato, pero, igual que siempre, eventualmente se fueron serenando y él relajando casi sin darse cuenta. Simplemente dejó que la tormenta que se había desatado en su mente se calmara de manera natural. No era la primera vez que tenía un episodio parecido, y sabía bien que intentar contenerlo solo terminaba empeorando las cosas. Una vez que sus lapsus terminaban se sentía particularmente molido y exhausto. Se movió para quedar recostado sobre su espalda y llevó su brazo sobre su rostro, intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza que siempre acompañaba sus ataques de ansiedad.

-¡Vaya! Y yo creía que Stanford era dramático.

Despejó su rostro de manera inmediata y se incorporó ante el repentino sonido de una voz que había salido de quién sabe dónde. Apenas notó (no sin algo de extrañeza) que su cuerpo se sentía inusualmente ligero. Pero no le prestó atención, pues le interesaba más descubrir quién lo había visto en tal estado. Se supone que nadie más conocía la entrada al sótano de la cabaña. Temió por un momento que alguno de los clientes, que concurrían cada vez más a menudo su nueva trampa para turistas, de alguna manera se hubiera rezagado de sus compañeros y hubiera encontrado la forma de bajar hasta el laboratorio.

Lo que encontró al levantar la mirada, sin embargo, fue a ese extraño triangulo que parecía impregnar cada parte de ese loco pueblo, solo que esta vez no era una de sus imágenes inanimadas, sino que estaba justo frente a él en persona (de alguna manera imposible). El ser se encontraba inclinado un poco hacia adelante con los extraños brazos cruzados tras su espalda, como quien intenta observar con mayor detenimiento alguna cosa expuesta en una feria.

Stan parpadeó un par de veces y después se talló los ojos con el dorso de sus manos, intentando despejarse de la extraña visión, pero al volver a dirigir su vista al frente se dio cuenta de que el triangulo seguía ahí. Flotando y mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Fantástico! Ya me volví loco.

Comentó con un tono de aburrido fastidio, como quien se encuentra con el colmo de sus colmos. ¡Lo que le faltaba, una alucinación! Pero entonces, reparó en lo que acababa de decir el triangulo.

-Espera ¿qué?... ¿Tú… conoces a Stanford?

Preguntó, sintiendo de pronto su corazón retumbarle en la garganta. No sabía qué era esa cosa con forma de fritura y sombrero ridículo, pero si conocía a su hermano, tanto como para darse cuenta de que él era un impostor (algo que tal vez debería preocuparlo, pero por el momento la emoción se lo impedía) quizás supiera cómo funcionaba la extraña maquina que había creado.

-¿Al viejo Stanfy? Claro que sí… fuimos grandes amigos. Mi nombre es Bill Cipher. Él solía hablar mucho de ti ¿sabes, Stanley?

Stanley notó varias cosas en esa sola frase. No solo estaba el hecho de que el sujeto triangulo conociera su verdadero nombre, también la forma en la que hablaba le parecía bastante sospechosa. La palabra "fuimos" por ejemplo, ¿se refería a antes de que Ford desapareciera? ¿O era algo más? Y también estaba el hecho de que dijera que su hermano hablaba de él con alguien, algo que por mucho que le gustaría hacerlo la verdad es que no creía posible, considerando que en su casa no tuviera nada que ni remotamente pudiera indicar que tenía un gemelo, así que debía tratarse de algún truco.

Además había otros aspectos que le parecieron bastante familiares: la forma en que llamó su atención, el cómo procuró presentarse en cuanto la obtuvo, y esa afirmación que lo hiciera interesarse en lo que sea que tuviera que decir (algo que, por cierto, había funcionado). Una especie de vendedor, pensó, pero ¿de qué tipo? Si algo le había enseñado su experiencia era que con cualquier clase de vendedor se tenía que ser cauteloso pues podría tratarse de un vil estafador (él mismo era el mejor ejemplo de eso). Y por mucho que ni siquiera estuviera seguro de que esa conversación fuera real o solo un producto de su cansada mente, había visto suficientes cosas en el relativamente poco tiempo que llevaba en Gravity Falls como para al menos tener la duda. Pero a pesar de sus sospechas, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de obtener alguna información, la que fuera, que lo ayudara a alcanzar su objetivo.

-¿Tú sabes cómo funciona esta cosa?

Preguntó entonces, señalando con la mirada, esperanzado, hacia el enorme triangulo metálico que coronaba el laboratorio en el que estaban.

-Por supuesto. Yo sé muchas cosas.- Respondió el otro con tono misterioso pero aparente alegría de haber capturado la atención de Stanley- Sé que lo quieres de vuelta contigo. Y yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Siguiendo mis instrucciones puedes lograr tu cometido muy fácilmente.

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?

Los sensores de alarma de Stan, que habían despertado desde el momento justo en que la creatura había aparecido, se tensaron más. Eso que decía el triangulo sonaba bien. Demasiado bien, de hecho. Otra cosa que aprendió muy bien en las calles, en las cuales se había visto forzado a vivir siendo apenas poco más que un niño, era que nadie, absolutamente nadie, te ofrece nada sin esperar nada a cambio. Y que entre más bonitas sonaran las palabras, más alto era el precio requerido. En este mundo no se podía dar el lujo de confiar en nadie, especialmente en una criatura que definitivamente no era de este mundo, ni mucho menos esperar que te ofrezcan algo desinteresadamente.

Bill entrecerró su ojo, como si no hubiera esperado esa pregunta. Pero casi enseguida se recompuso, regresando a una expresión de alegre despreocupación.

-Digamos que me has conmovido. No cualquiera se esfuerza como tú lo estás haciendo para salvar a alguien. Por eso me interesa ayudarte. A cambio solo necesito un pequeño "favor" de tu parte.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-¿Eso importa? ¿No es abrir el portal para que Stanford pueda regresar a salvo lo único que interesa? Ningún precio debería ser demasiado grande con tal de tal recompensa ¿o sí? Los detalles podemos discutirlos más tarde.

Stan sintió su corazón estrujarse, era verdad que no debería importarle nada más que traer a Stanford de vuelta. Sin embargo no podía arriesgarse a hacer un trato cuyo precio no estuviera detalladamente estipulado antes de cerrarlo. Él reconocía a un estafador cuando veía uno, no en balde él era uno de los mejores. Y el triangulo parlanchín definitivamente era uno también.

-¿Qué dices, Stan? ¿Es un trato?

Se acercó a donde estaba el castaño con la mano extendida, unas llamas azules comenzaron a brillar y cubrieron su palma mientras más se acercaba. Stan miró las llamas con suspicacia, sin moverse de su sitio, después regresó la mirada de nuevo a Bill.

-Tienes que asegurarme primero que él se encuentra bien. Dime ¿a dónde lleva este portal?

Bill retiró su mano con una expresión de fastidio.

-No sé a dónde lleva el portal.- Respondió de forma rápida. Una mentira, Stan la reconoció.

-¿No dijiste que lo sabías todo?

-Dije que sabía muchas cosas. Pero algo que sí sé es que Stanford debe encontrarse en algún lugar del otro lado. Y que mientras más te tardes en abrir el portal menos posibilidades tiene de sobrevivir. ¿Piensas arriesgarte?

Stanley soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. No estaba seguro si era solo su deseo ferviente, pero la parte de que Stanford siguiera vivo en alguna parte le parecía ser verdad.

-Bien.

Dijo. Bill se adelantó de nuevo con una expresión de triunfo, volviendo a extender su mano llameante. Pero Stan no hizo amago de tomarla.

-Seguiré trabajando. Voy a traerlo de vuelta. Pero lo haré yo por mi cuenta. No necesito ayuda de nadie, especialmente de nachos raros.

El triangulo retrocedió como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Su expresión indicaba desconcierto, pero casi enseguida se recompuso y soltó una risita burlona.

-Sí claro. Creo que llorando en el piso lo conseguirás sin duda.

-Cualquiera tiene un momento de debilidad. –Se encogió de hombros, para restarle importancia- Ahora tengo renovadas esperanzas y no me pienso detener por nada ni nadie.

Su expresión se volvió determinación pura. La de Bill pareció de nuevo intrigada pero su voz sonó alegre y confiada al añadir.

-Como tú quieras. Pero recuerda: si cambias de opinión solo tienes que llamarme.

Levantó los brazos y desapareció de una forma exageradamente dramática. Stan no tuvo tiempo de bufar por la salida del extraño ser cuando sintió un respingo asaltarlo, encontrándose sorpresivamente que seguía tirado sobre el piso. Sintió su cuerpo repentinamente pesado, y por un momento temió que no lograría moverse. Pero el primer intento bastó para que lograra incorporarse sin problema. Llevó su mano hacia su rostro nuevamente, limpiando el sudor que lo cubría. Ese había sido un sueño muy extraño.

Levantó la mirada y observó el portal que se alzaba tan muerto como amenazador. Se puso de pie y tomó el diario que le había dejado su hermano y que siempre mantenía cerca de él intentando descifrarlo. Se acercó a una mesa de trabajo y abrió nuevamente el libro marcado con el numero 1, tomando otros cuantos libros más que estaban sobre la mesa. Se dedicaría un par de horas más a estudiar y a primera hora del día siguiente saldría de nuevo en busca de donde sea que su hermano hubiera ocultado su segundo diario.

Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer ;)**


	2. ACTO II

_**Advertencias:**_

 _Este capitulo contiene una escena sexual (masturbación) explicita_

* * *

II

Aquella fue la primera vez que Bill se presentó ante él. Pero, por mucho, no fue la única. Al principio sus apariciones fueron esporádicas, lo suficientemente inusuales para hacer que dudara de que se tratara de algo real, pero también tan peculiares como para darse cuenta de que no eran sueños comunes.

Desde niño se había dado cuenta que en algunas ocasiones, gracias a algún detalle que inesperadamente notaba (por ejemplo, el cómo al pasar de una habitación a otra terminaba en un lugar completamente diferente al que debería), tomaba conciencia de que estaba soñando. Era algo que había aprendido a disfrutar, especialmente esas primeras veces en su niñez, pues pronto descubrió que en los sueños podías hacer literalmente lo que quisieras sin estar atado a tontas leyes físicas o lógicas.

Algo parecido pasaba cada que Bill aparecía, había ciertos detalles que lo hacían poner en alerta desde instantes antes de que ocurriera; el mundo que de repente, literalmente, se volvía gris a su alrededor; o que siempre fuera justo cuando más cansado se encontraba. Entre otras cosas que hacían que, si bien las visitas del triangulo no eran precisamente bienvenidas, al menos no fueran del todo sorpresivas.

Lo más curioso era que Bill parecía llegar siempre justo en los momentos en los que sentía que estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Siempre era para lo mismo: señalarle que por sí mismo jamás lograría nada y ofrecerle "desinteresadamente" (¡sí, claro!) su ayuda.

Por supuesto, Stan jamás aceptaba sus propuestas, aunque siempre procuraba intentar sacar algo que fuera útil (por mínimo que fuera) de esos encuentros para así al menos reafirmar su determinación. Si bien Bill jamás se mostraba muy complacido con sus continuas negativas, tampoco insistía demasiado y siempre terminaba desapareciendo para después no volver sino hasta un indeterminado tiempo después.

Stan no diría que Bill le agradaba si alguien se lo preguntara (algo que nadie haría, claro, pues no había forma de que alguien supiera de esa extraña creatura hecha de sueños que lo acosaba continuamente), pero la verdad es que la presencia del demonio triangular se fue volviendo tan constante en su vida que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ella.

Con el tiempo las propuestas de Bill fueron disminuyendo, al menos de intensidad, y el triangulo se limitaba solo a aparecer ante él con la aparente única finalidad de fastidiarlo de vez en cuando, aunque claro jamás desperdiciaba realmente la oportunidad de volver a ofrecer sus "favores".

-No entiendo por qué ese empeño en desear regresar a un hogar que sabes bien que ya no existe… especialmente sabiendo también que fue todo por tu culpa.

Bill flotaba a su alrededor de una forma irritante, algo que parecía haberse vuelto ya su costumbre, recostado sobre la nada con despreocupación como quien no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando.

-No espero que lo entiendas.

Contestó Stan sin dejar de trabajar o siquiera levantar la vista, intentando encontrarle algún sentido a la cantidad de mecanismos de diferentes colores y formas que lo rodeaban, sin tener más éxito que todas las veces anteriores. Para este punto había dejado de sorprenderse e intrigarse de que Bill pareciera conocer cada aspecto de su vida, después de todo él sabía "muchas cosas". Aunque no por eso dejó de estar alerta, pues la actitud del triángulo no dejaba de parecerle sospechosa. Después de un rato de silencio, añadió con voz queda:

-La familia es lo más sagrado que uno tiene… no puedes simplemente dejarlos de lado…

-¿No fue exactamente eso lo que tu familia hizo contigo?- Preguntó a su vez el triangulo sin dejar de dar vueltas con aire pensativo, como si de verdad estuviera intentando encontrar sentido al actuar de Stan.

Stanley cerró los ojos con dolor ante las palabras dichas por el otro. Era verdad, su familia le había dado la espalda cuando más los había necesitado. Pero por mucho que algunas veces simplemente quisiera olvidarse de todo y huir de ese lugar para siempre, él jamás sería capaz de abandonar a Stanford, donde quiera que estuviera. No contestó, pues no le encontraba sentido a discutir con Bill; algo que sabía, solo terminaría por ser innecesariamente fastidioso.

-Lo único para lo que sirve la familia es para estorbar y tratar de retenerte en su pequeño y plano mundo de mediocridad… si realmente quieres lograr algo debes estar dispuesto a dejarlos atrás…

Bill seguía hablando, pero esta vez su tono había adoptado un tinte que más que reflexivo parecía contener una amargura que Stan no le había escuchado antes. Fue esto lo que hizo que levantara la vista por fin de su trabajo para dirigirla a su compañero indeseado. Bill seguía flotando, con los brazos cruzados en la parte de atrás de su punta superior a modo de almohada y su ojo mirando hacia arriba, más allá del techo y, Stan sospechaba, del laboratorio en sí.

-…eso es algo que el buen Fordsy si entendía…

Añadió por último el triangulo parlante, haciendo que Stan sintiera un retortijón doloroso en las entrañas, no solo por la mención de su hermano, sino por lo que implicaba esa sentencia, algo que él había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de negar en los últimos años, desde que se habían separado. Siempre era lo mismo cada que Bill mencionaba a Stanford. Stan podía darse cuenta que, efectivamente, el triangulo había conocido bastante bien a su hermano. Y, a juzgar por la escalofriante y ridícula cantidad de representaciones del demente ser que Ford había coleccionado dentro de su cabaña, podía decir que seguramente él también había tenido algún encuentro con el demonio triangular. Eso lo asustaba un poco, no era difícil darse cuenta que Bill Cipher no era alguien de fiar, así que era algo preocupante no saber qué clase de relación o trato habría tenido su hermano con ese ser. Algo le decía, sin embargo, que por su propia salud mental lo mejor era no indagar demasiado en ese asunto.

-¿Qué sabes tú, de todas formas? ¿No eres una especie demonio o hada omnipresente…de los sueños… o lo que sea? ¿Qué puedes saber sobre tener familia?

Stan habló esta vez con todo enojado. No necesitaba que Bill lo estuviera distrayendo en su precioso trabajo, y menos aún con ese tipo de cosas que solo provocaban que su amargura se agrandara dolorosamente. Bill le dirigió una mirada con su único ojo que Stan no logró descifrar pero que duró solo un instante pues, casi enseguida, su expresión regresó a ser ese gesto alegre de eterna burla que era más normal en él.

-Tienes razón grandote. Deberías darte prisa con esa cosa y traer a Stanford lo antes posible… así me darás una lección.

Su tono también había vuelto a ser el mismo alegre y molesto de siempre. Stanley no lograba entender sus cambios de humor, tan radicales y repentinos, pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse a reflexionarlos, tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas como para estar preocupado por los de alguien más. Especialmente los de un extraño ser con forma de dorito que parecía haber desarrollado un gusto por molestarlo cada vez que podía. Soltando un suspiro cansado regresó su atención a su trabajo, dándose cuenta que, de nuevo, no lograría nada por esa noche. Seguía sin entender cómo se supone que trabajaba esa maldita máquina.

-Sabes que necesitas mi ayuda Stan. Ford ya estaría aquí desde hace meses si tan solo me escucharas… ni siquiera te pido gran cosa a cambio… solamente…

-Ya te dije que no pienso fiarme de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia- lo interrumpió Stan- No puedo evitar que me vengas a molestar cada que puedes (y créeme que me encantaría poder hacerlo), pero no pienso caer en tus sucios juegos, cualquiera que sean.

Esta vez fue Bill quien soltó un ligero suspiro de cansancio, aunque después soltó otra risita.

-Como tú quieras, pececillo. Solo después no vengas llorando cuando estés por botarlo todo… otra vez.

Y desapareció con un "plop".

Stan sintió el ligero mareo que significaba que el mundo a su alrededor volviera teñirse con sus colores normales. Trató de convencerse de que por fin lograría trabajar mejor, ahora que podía hacerlo en santa paz. Pero la verdad es que la aplastante soledad y silencio en el que se sumía una vez que Bill desaparecía era algo demasiado abrumador como para que le quedaran ganas de seguir trabajando.

* * *

Otra noche solo. A estas alturas de su vida ya debería estar más que acostumbrado. Tal vez ahora tuviera un techo sobre su cabeza (uno que no era suyo) y alimentos en su mesa (que conseguía a base de estafar ingenuos) pero aún así, la soledad que parecía haberse vuelto parte de él siempre resultaba deprimente.

Hacía poco que había rebautizado su trampa para turistas y ahora era conocida como la "Cabaña del Misterio". Su negocio prosperaba de una forma que no hubiera podido esperar, y por mucho que se sintiera contento y satisfecho con eso, la verdad es que al final del día, cuando todos los clientes se marchaban y él se quedaba completamente solo en esa fría cabaña del bosque, no podía evitar sentir sus ánimos derrumbarse, a veces tanto como para ni siquiera tener ganas de bajar al laboratorio de Ford a seguir intentando reactivar el portal.

Otras veces lograba juntar humor suficiente para salir al pueblo y convivir con algunos de sus habitantes en algún bar o cantina. Pero el solo hecho de saber que eventualmente tendría que regresar al aplastante vacio de su casa era suficiente para desanimarlo y simplemente buscar algún entretenimiento barato: comer helado u otras golosinas, ver la televisión, leer alguna mala revista en la conocida soledad de su sala de estar; cosas que no le traían satisfacción alguna pero al menos lograban distraerlo un rato.

Suspiró entrando a su habitación. Tal vez lo mejor que podría hacer por esa noche sería intentar dormir.

Se sentó sobre su cama, cerró los ojos y, lentamente, comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho, encima de la ropa al principio, después fue levantando la camiseta blanca que siempre usaba para dormir hasta tener un contacto directo de piel con piel. No era algo que hiciera a menudo, o que le llamara demasiado la atención, pero siempre lograba relajarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo dormir al menos gran parte de la noche. Dejó que un profundo suspiro escapara de sus labios entre abiertos.

Poco a poco sus manos fueron dirigiéndose más hacia abajo hasta que alcanzó su miembro que empezaba a despertar y lo acarició ligeramente por encima de la tela de sus bóxers. Se lamió los labios. Se levantó por un momento para bajar su ropa interior hasta quitársela por completo y después tomó su miembro cada vez más erecto en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda seguía acariciando su pecho, encontrando un pezón y pellizcándolo, lo cual lo hizo pegar un pequeño brinco.

No pensaba en nada ni en nadie en particular. No necesitaba hacerlo, solo se concentraba en las sensaciones placenteras que estaba experimentando.

Abrió los ojos pues, de pronto, tuvo la desagradable sensación de que no se encontraba solo, a pesar de la cual no pudo evitar dar un brinco de sorpresa a la par de un pequeño grito cuando lo primero que vio fue a Bill flotando frente a él, con los brazos y las piernas colgando laxos bajo su triangular figura y su único ojo bastante concentrado en cierta parte de su anatomía como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Stan ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar, sin darse cuenta se había quedado paralizado. Bill en cambio, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, solo levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

Su tono tenía una curiosidad casi infantil que solo hizo que el rubor que se había apoderado del rostro de Stanley se intensificara a niveles casi preocupantes.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ

Finalmente había reaccionado, pero sus movimientos fueron bastantes torpes. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue bajar de manera apresurada su camiseta, que había estado enrolladla casi hasta el cuello, y después llevar ambas manos hacia su entrepierna, tratando de salvarla de la indiscreta mirada del triangulo. Bill tenía la desagradable costumbre de aparecerse en el momento en que menos lo esperaba, pero jamás lo había sorprendido haciendo algo tan… íntimo.

Pero Bill no se fue, por el contrario, comenzó a acercarse más a él, para horror suyo.

Stan nuevamente se había quedado paralizado sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería alejar al otro de una patada? Esa era una buena idea, pero no atinaba a moverse. Bill llegó hasta donde estaba y dirigiendo sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Stan retiró las del hombre para poder seguir observando la erección que (para gran vergüenza de Stan) seguía bastante despierta.

Bill enroscó sus propios dedos sobre el miembro palpitante, observando cómo una pequeña gota de liquido pre seminal escapaba de la ranura que coronaba la cabeza y descendía hasta perderse entre el bosque de vellos que descansaba en la base. Stanley no pudo reprimir del todo un gemido que lo traicionó. El toque de Bill se sentía… raro. No era desagradable, pero tampoco era como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Se sentía casi eléctrico.

En su mente seguía la idea de apartar al triangulo y exigirle que lo dejara en paz. Pero, en realidad no quería. No es como si súbitamente hubiera encontrado al extraño ser atractivo, y de hecho antes de esa noche jamás, ni remotamente, se hubiera imaginado en una situación similar con él. Pero ese toque, aunque inesperado y muy, muy extraño, se sentía inesperadamente bien. Se sentía bien que alguien más lo tocara, que le pusiera atención, incluso si ese alguien era un ser omnipresente y difícilmente real. Bill había comenzado a mover su mano por todo la longitud, jalando un poco. Stan se mordió los labios, buscando reprimir más de sus gemidos.

El demonio lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sin perderse ninguna de sus reacciones como si las encontrara increíblemente entretenidas. Siguió bombeando la erección del otro hasta que lo sintió derramarse en su mano, llenándola de ardiente semen. Se quedó mirando su mano, ahora manchada, por un par de segundos antes de dirigirla directo hacia su ojo que transformó en una boca y se encargó de probar el blancuzco líquido que la impregnaba.

La visión fue lo suficientemente rara y grotesca para que Stan se estremeciera. Sin embargo fue el siguiente comentario del otro el que lo hizo descolocarse por completo.

-Eres más dulce que Stanford.

¡Ugh! ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Era algo que no le interesaba saber y mucho menos de parte de ese triangulo entrometido y molesto.

Eso lo hizo tomar repentina conciencia de lo que acaba de pasar, su rostro ya de por si sonrojado llegó a nuevo tono que no sabía que era capaz de alcanzar debido a la vergüenza que lo embargó de pronto.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Preguntó con molestia. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de ocultar su miembro (¿qué caso tenía ahora?) que poco a poco regresaba a un estado flácido entre sus piernas.

-Solo quería ayudarte a relajarte. ¿Para qué sirven los amigos?

Stanley no supo qué debería responder a eso. Pero Bill no le permitió atormentarse demasiado.

-Buenas noches, Stan.

Murmuró el triángulo antes de desaparecer como era su costumbre, dejando a Stan de nuevo solo en su habitación.

Stanley ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de recoger su ropa interior del piso para volvérsela a poner. Se acomodó sobre su cama y se cubrió con las mantas. Antes de caer dormido murmuró a la nada un quedo "Buenas noches, Bill".

* * *

El tiempo siguió corriendo, continuo e inclemente. Y aunque Stan logró avances significativos, gracias a sus esfuerzos, su tiempo y su empeño; la verdad es que no dejaba de sentirse en un callejón sin salida. Gracias a sus arduos estudios había logrado entender un poco más a fondo el trabajo de su hermano, pero sin su otro diario (y realmente esperaba que solo fuera uno más el que le hacía falta) jamás lograría echar a andar de nuevo ese artefacto.

Muchas veces estuvo a punto de rendirse. De olvidarse de todo. Ni siquiera sabía si su hermano realmente seguiría vivo en algún lado, y entre más pasaban los años, más disminuyan sus esperanzas de que así fuera, por mucho que Bill insistiera en lo contrario. Él mismo se sentía cada vez más cansado, más enfermo… más viejo. Y aunque sabía que su edad no era realmente "tan" avanzada como la sentía, la verdad es que el peso de todos esos años y malos ratos comenzaron a pasarle factura.

Sin embargo Bill nunca dejó de aparecer ante él. Siempre intentando animarlo de una forma u otra. A veces de maneras muy extrañas y hasta perturbadoras, como cuando aparecía en sus sueños para llenarlos de imágenes dementes; en una ocasión lo hiso aparecer en un campo completamente cubierto de flores de un brillante color amarillo, las cuales de pronto comenzaron a sangrar y proferir gritos que lo hicieron estremecer. Solo algunas veces sus formas eran un tanto más normales. Lo más extraño de todo es que siempre, por alguna razón, fuera como fuera, terminaba funcionando.

"¿Sabes lo que te hace falta? Una ruidosa y alocada fiesta. "

Decía alguna que otra vez (especialmente cuando notaba que más fastidiado y cansado se sentía Stanley) con entusiasmo.

"No hay nada mejor para despejarse que eso… además siempre puedes aprovechar para estafar a alguien…"

Y por mucho Stan que no estuviera de ánimos para tales cosas, siempre terminaba cediendo. Encontrando que, efectivamente, después de una noche de diversión (y buenas ganancias) siempre lograba encontrar renovados ánimos para seguir adelante.

"Tú mismo has dicho que ni siquiera sabes si sigue vivo o no"

Le decía otras veces, esas en las que la duda de si de verdad valía la pena el estarse matando como estaba haciendo para recuperar a Stanford lo asaltaba.

"¿De verdad puedes vivir con tal duda?"

"Podría estar en algún lugar frío, casado y hambriento… preguntándose cuándo será el día en que su hermano vendrá a salvarlo"

Le susurraba quedamente con su vocecita molesta y nasal, de forma lenta, como tratando de asegurarse de crear la imagen correcta en su mente. Stan terminaba temblando de culpa y dolor; regresando a trabajar con un renovado y desesperado entusiasmo. Especialmente porque él conocía demasiado bien ese sentimiento, ese miedo. No, él jamás podría dejar que Stanford sufriera de una forma parecida, mientras la probabilidad existiera (por mínima que fuera), él no podía darse el lujo de rendirse.

Y aunque Stan terminó acostumbrándose a la presencia constante de Bill, ni su desesperación ni el encanto del otro llegaron jamás a un punto en el que le hicieran aceptar hacer un trato con el demonio. Aunque la verdad es que terminó por encontrar su compañía como algo de alguna manera reconfortante.

Después de todo Bill era el único que siempre estaba ahí cuando no había nadie más.

Bill era el único que conocía su horrible secreto.

Bill era el único ser en el mundo que aún lo llamaba Stanley.


	3. ACTO III

_Salto en el tiempo. Dipper y Mabel llegan al pueblo._

* * *

III

Hacía un buen rato que había cerrado la tienda de regalos, no había un solo cliente más e incluso sus empleados se habían retirado ya, por lo que se encontraba completamente solo en el lugar. Stanley estaba contando las ganancias del día antes de cerrar caja, sostenía el teléfono con su hombro izquierdo tratando de seguir la conversación con su interlocutor mientras intentaba no perder la cuenta de los billetes. Bill había tomado la extraña costumbre de utilizar el teléfono para comunicarse con él desde hacía un tiempo. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo conseguía hacer eso y aunque sus encuentros no eran menos molestos (pues la mayoría de las veces el demonio se limitaba solo a hacer estúpidas bromas que lo hacían perder el tiempo y fastidiarse), de esta forma al menos le daban cierto toque de normalidad.

-¿De verdad crees que serás capaz de cuidar de un par de mocosos?- Preguntaba en ese momento el triangulo con su usual tonito fastidioso- Piénsalo bien. Lo único que harán será distraerte de tu "preciosa" misión ¿o es que ya te diste por vencido definitivamente?

Stanley frunció el ceño con molestia regresando el fajo que terminaba de contar a la caja antes de tomar el siguiente.

-No serán ningún problema. Puedo seguir trabajando mientras se encuentren aquí- Aseguró- … además ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser hacerse cargo de dos niños de 12 años? Son lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solos ¿cierto?… solo hay que vigilar que no mueran…

-Pfff… ¿sabes qué? Tengo la sospecha de que tu verano va a ser muuuuy aburrido. No creo tener ganas de estar cerca para verlo…

-¿Y? No es que seas de mucha ayuda de todos modos.

-…Sabes que eso podría cambiar…

-Y tú sabes que no pienso aceptar.

-Sí, ya sé. Costumbre, supongo… Lo que sea…Ya me aburrí. Hablemos de cosas más interesantes.

-¿Como qué?

\- … … ¿qué traes puesto?...

Ese fue el momento en que colgó con molestia mientras escuchaba la conocida risita del otro. Ese estúpido triángulo no cambiaba.

* * *

Todo a su rededor había ido evolucionando con el tiempo: las personas que fue conociendo, su negocio que prosperó, el pueblo mismo había crecido bastante desde que había llegado. Le costaba tanto creer que de eso hubieran pasado ya 30 largos años. Sin embargo la única constante (demasiado constante para su gusto) era ese ser molesto, eso y que en realidad en su encomienda de rescatar a su hermano seguía sintiéndose completamente estancado. En tantos años no había sido capaz de encontrar sus otros diarios y sin ellos era realmente poco lo que podía hacer, lo cual no dejaba de llenarlo de pesar y amargura pero al menos trataba de asegurarse que la máquina no se atrofiara más.

Cerró la caja y acomodó algo de mercancía que había sobre la mesa. Miró su reloj, ya era algo tarde. Se preguntó si tendría ánimos de bajar al sótano a trabajar un rato pero no creyó que fuera capaz de concentrarse. Sus sobrinos llegarían al día siguiente.

No había tenido mucho contacto con su familia en todos esos años, no tenía la cara para hacerlo mientras no fuera capaz sacar a Stanford del portal. Sin embargo hacía casi trece años su hermano Sherman lo había buscado para compartirle la feliz noticia de que se había convertido en abuelo, Stan ni siquiera sabía que su sobrino se había casado y fue de hecho un tanto sorpresivo darse cuenta de lo mayor que era ya. Esa había sido una de las pocas verdaderas alegrías que había recibido en casi toda su vida, lo reconfortaba saber que al menos su otro hermano sí había podido tener una vida tranquila, normal y feliz; y desde entonces había mantenido un poco más contacto (aunque siguiera siendo escaso) con Sherman Pines y su hijo. Pero de pronto y de la nada su sobrino lo había contactado para decirle que quería mandar a sus hijos a un lugar tranquilo a pasar sus vacaciones de verano para que pudieran descansar del ajetreo de la ciudad (Stan sospechaba que lo que realmente quería era descansar él mismo de los niños) y que no se le ocurría mejor lugar que ahí con él, después de todo eran familia.

Stanley no había estado muy seguro. Él jamás se había hecho cargo de otra persona, especialmente no de niños. Además sabía de sobra que el pueblo y sus alrededores eran más que extraños y por lo tanto peligrosísimos. Sin mencionar que no creyera que fuera muy seguro tenerlos merodeando tan cerca de una maquina apocalíptica sobre la que no estaba seguro que pudiera seguir trabajando tan arduamente durante el tiempo que estuvieran viviendo ahí. Y por supuesto, Bill no había perdido la oportunidad de dar su opinión sin que nadie se lo pidiera (como era su costumbre) sobre que eso no eral algo que Stan fuera capaz de hacer, además de que solo lo retrasaría más en su trabajo de reactivar el portal. El hombre sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo la perspectiva de tener compañía durante unas semanas había sido demasiado tentadora, así que había terminado aceptado.

A pesar de que le había asegurado a Bill que cuidar a unos niños no sería problema, la verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo muy emocionado. Intentó convencerse de que solo había que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y todo estaría bien antes de finalmente decidirse a ir a la cama.

* * *

La llegada de Dipper y Mabel no había sido un evento precisamente explosivo, sin embargo Stan pudo notar que sin duda sería algo que cambiaría su vida. El lugar pareció llenarse automáticamente de luz y vida en el momento en que sus sobrinos atravesaron la puerta de su cabaña, a pesar de que ninguno de los niños se veía muy convencido de querer estar ahí.

La niña se adaptó muy fácilmente. Era entusiasta y optimista, y parecía vivir en su propio mundo (uno lleno de colores y sonrisas tal vez un poco demasiado intensos para considerarse cómodos por ninguna otra persona). A pesar de su intensidad, era simpática y totalmente adorable, algo con lo que Stan se encariñó casi al instante, considerando su propia amargura no le era difícil encontrar una personalidad tan peculiar tan incomprensible como maravillosa.

El niño en cambio, pareció costarle un poco más de trabajo. No era tan sociable como su hermana y la mayor parte del tiempo prefería enterrar su cabeza en algún libro que hablara sobre cosas sobrenaturales y absurdas. Le recordaba bastante a un cierto niño de lentes y seis dedos en cada mano que había conocido (lo cual algunas veces llegaba a ser doloroso). A pesar de su paranoia y problemas para socializar, el chico era noble además de muy divertido de molestar por lo que Stan se acostumbró también a él rápidamente.

Con el pasar de los días la convivencia se fue haciendo cada vez más fácil y encariñarse con ellos todavía más. Sin embargo, aún conseguía escabullirse por las noches hacia el sótano para seguir trabajando en el portal.

* * *

Bill, de acuerdo a su palabra, no había vuelto a aparecer para molestarlo. Lo cual agradecía, seguía sin confiar en ese ente triangular y no le hubiera gustado la idea de saberlo merodeando cerca de sus sobrinos. Aún así, no podía sacudirse la idea de que tanto él como su familia estaban siendo observados muy detenidamente desde cada rincón. Pero de cualquier forma, esa era una sensación a la que ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

-¡Bill Cipher!

Dijo su nombre en voz alta y al no recibir respuesta lo hizo de nuevo, no fue sino hasta la tercera repetición que el demonio apareció entre una pequeña explosión de humo y confeti.

-¡Stanley! ¿Me extrañaste? Yo sé que sí.

-No intentes hacerte el gracioso. Has estado merodeando en mis sueños.

No era una pregunta. No había sido muy difícil notarlo, después de todo Bill tenía esa costumbre desde hacía treinta años. Lo que le preocupaba era lo fácil que el demonio había logrado entrar en su subconsciente y merodear por él. No podía estar seguro de que la presencia de Dipper, Mabel y Soos (y ese par de jovencitos coloridos) fuera real, pero eso solo hacía que su preocupación aumentara. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Bill se relacionara con nadie de su familia.

-Tranquilízate, pececillo. Solo estaba cumpliendo un encargo. Aunque al final resultara una pérdida de tiempo. Ese pequeño de pelo blanco en serio tiene un mal carácter, sin duda es tu digno rival.

-¿Por qué te interesa ayudar a Guideon? – Preguntó con enojo. Ese niño estaba resultando ser un dolor de cabeza mucho mayor al que alguna vez hubiera podido prever.

Bill levantó los brazos, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Hey, ya te lo dije, solo era un trabajo. Guideon me lo pidió muy amablemente y yo soy un ser súper simpático que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo solicite. Llevo años diciéndotelo.

Contestó componiendo un gesto de inocencia que no era convincente para nadie. Stan entrecerró los ojos. Por supuesto que no le creía una sola palabra.

-Ahora por tu culpa, he perdido la cabaña.

-¿Y? Eso es muy fácil de arreglar. Yo puedo ayudarte ¿quieres hacer un trato?

-¡NO!

-Entonces por qué me llamas ¿de verdad me extrañas tanto? – Preguntó lo último con una sonrisa sugerente en la voz.

-No quiero que estés merodeando cuando mi familia está tan cerca. ¿No habías dicho que no te interesaban?

-Cambien de opinión, genio. La verdad son más entretenidos de lo que pensé, especialmente el niño ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

Stan volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, de nuevo llenándose de enojo. Iba a replicar pero Bill no se lo permitió.

-Como sea, si vas a seguir rechazando mi ayuda mejor te pones a pensar cómo recuperar tu tonta cabaña. No olvides que el tiempo se está acabando. Si me disculpas, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer…

Le lanzó un beso antes de desaparecer de nuevo, dejando a Stanley solo con sus pensamientos. Tenía razón, Stan tenía mucho qué hacer. Recuperar la cabaña era indispensable, si Guideon llegaba a descubrir lo que había en el sótano podría ser el fin de todo, y todo su esfuerzo y energía gastados en todos esos años serían tirados a la basura.

Pero primero, debía asegurar el bienestar de sus sobrinos. Por mucho que le doliera, seguramente lo mejor sería que regresaran a su casa en California, a primera hora se pondría en contacto con los padres de los niños. Después pensaría una forma de arrebatar su cabaña a ese pequeño mequetrefe.

* * *

Al final todo había salido increíblemente bien. Incluso había quedado como una especie de héroe para el pueblo al descubrir y desvelar la verdadera cara del pequeño Guideon. Ahora su rival estaba en prisión. Había recuperado su cabaña que no había sufrido ningún daño significativo. Sus sobrinos podrían quedarse lo que quedara del verano.

Y lo mejor, había conseguido casi simultáneamente los otros dos diarios de su hermano. Había sido una tremenda sorpresa descubrir que Dipper había tenido uno de ellos todo el verano, y de hecho era demasiado increíble que ambos hubieran estado en manos de niños. Es decir ¡Él llevaba la mitad de su vida buscándolos! Había requerido toda su fuerza de voluntad para mostrarse tan indiferente ante la noticia y actuar como si nada cuando Dipper le confió el tomo 3.

Pero lo que importaba es que por fin los tenía en sus manos. Pronto podría recuperar a Stanford. A pesar de que 30 años habían pasado, no quería perder la esperanza de que su hermano aún se encontrara vivo en algún lugar dentro del portal. Bill se lo había asegurado en incontables ocasiones. Y por alguna razón esa era la única cosa que dijera el triangulo que Stanley estaba dispuesto a creer.

Con la nueva y más que valiosa información, Stanley finalmente logró que la maquina encendiera.

-No necesitas más esos diarios ¿qué harás con ellos? ¿Quemarlos? ¿Romperlos? ¿Arrojarlos al pozo sin fondo?- Preguntó Bill con excitación como si estuviera planeando algo muy emocionante y divertido mientras los hacía flotar a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, Stan no había podido evitar que volviera a aparecer para molestarlo. Especialmente ahora que había recuperado la cabaña y logrado reactivar el portal.

-¿Estás loco? Seguramente lo primero que hará Stanford al regresar será preguntarme por ellos. No pienso destruirlos.

Bill frunció el ceño, contrariado.

-Además Dipper querrá que le regrese el número 3.

-¿Y piensas regresárselo? – Preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sería muy sospechoso no hacerlo ¿no crees?

-Pero… ese niño podría terminar descubriendo todo lo que estás haciendo acá abajo.

-Puede ser. Pero no creo que lo haga antes de que consiga recuperar a Ford. – Contestó Stan, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia. No creía que realmente fuera un problema, pero sí sabía que seguramente una vez que su hermano regresara iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones a todo el mundo.

-¿Y si sí lo hace?- Insistió el triángulo.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Porque ese niño podría echar a perder todos mis planes… es decir TUS planes. He visto la influencia que tienen esos mocosos sobre ti. Si intentan detenerte no dudo que lo logren.

-¡Va!… eso no va a pasar…- entrecerró los ojos con sospecha ante las palabras de Bill. No le gustaba nada esta reacción.

-Eso no lo sabes…- su tono sonaba algo enojado, la luz que emanaba de él comenzó a parpadear intermitentemente entre amarillo y rojo de forma amenazante- y no pienso permitir que esos niños se atrevan a…-

Stan levantó su bastón firmemente justo hacia el ojo de Bill, amenazándolo con él como si la punta fuera alguna especie de objeto punzocortante y no una bola 8 de plástico barato.

-No te atrevas a meter a los niños en esto, Bill. O a siquiera pensar en hacerles daño. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.- Dijo con voz aún más firme.

Bill finalmente se había quedado callado, observando fijamente el objeto con el que el otro lo apuntaba, no parecía considerarlo realmente una amenaza pero sí lo hizo recapacitar su reacción. Intentó que su tono sonara despreocupado y tranquilizador al añadir:

-Bien, bien. No pienso tocar a esos niños. Mientras no se metan en mi camino.

Lo último lo añadió en voz más baja, sin embargo Stan alcanzó a escucharlo. Definitivamente no había forma de que confiara en la palabra de ese ser pero por el momento se conformó con eso. Después de todo, los niños no tenían porque estarse metiendo con Bill ¿cierto?

* * *

No podía dejar de mirar la intensa luz azulada que emanaba del portal que final ¡finalmente! había logrado volver a encender. La cuenta regresiva indicaba las pocas horas que faltaban para que su hermano volviera. Jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Bien hecho, Stanley.

Sintió unas pequeñas manos posarse sobre sus hombros mientras escuchó la voz tan conocida susurrar justo en su oreja. No desvío la mirada en ningún momento pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Un estremecimiento lo asaltó cuando una de las manos se dirigió hacia su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente por encima de su fez. Finalmente dio la vuelta para observar a su compañero y se encontró con que Bill también miraba fijamente el portal con expectación y una emoción que le era imposible de disimular. Stan sintió un malestar en su pecho, a pesar de lo satisfecho que se sentía no logró sacudirse la idea de que acababa de cometer un error enorme, especialmente al ver lo emocionado que se veía el otro.

Bill no lo dejó concentrarse en esa sensación, bajó la mirada y lo observó también, llevó su mano hacia la barbilla de Stan para levantarla y después acercarse buscando sus labios.

Stanley no lograba terminar de acostumbrarse a ser besado por el triángulo, se seguía estremeciendo al observarlo transformar su ojo en una boca que después buscaba la suya. Pero tampoco era algo desagradable. Por el contrario, se sintió especialmente electrizante a causa de la emoción de finalmente haber logrado su objetivo y sobre todo que hubiera alguien ahí para observarlo (y reconocérselo).


	4. ACTO IV

IV

Una cosa era que la máquina encendiera y otra que el portal se abriera para que Ford pudiera atravesarlo, no faltaron los contratiempos y detalles. Quizás debió ser un poco más cuidadoso al robar esos desechos tóxicos. Entendía que los niños debían estar confundidos y asustados después de todo lo que habían descubierto tan de repente, no había aprovechado ninguna de las oportunidades que tuvo para explicarles lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues temió que no lo comprenderían. Y cuando fueron los mismos Dipper y Mabel los que amenazaron con arruinarlo todo, temió que fuera demasiado tarde. Por un momento llegó a pensar que todo estaba perdido. Pero a pesar de todo, fue capaz de llegar a tiempo y evitar que todo por lo que había trabajado tan arduamente terminara en rotundo fracaso.

¡Y ahora estaba ahí! ¡Su hermano finalmente estaba ahí!

Realmente no había palabras para describir la gama de emociones que lo invadió cuando vio la figura de Stanford aparecer entre los escombros del portal que había hecho funcionar con éxito. Las caras de los niños y Soos no habían tenido precio. Todo fue tan perfecto a pesar de todo. Se había sentido tan feliz por un instante, finalmente había hecho algo bien. Su hermano ahora tendría que reconocer todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por el bienestar de su familia.

Pero claro, su felicidad no podía durar demasiado. La reacción de Stanford no había sido para nada lo que se había esperado. Más bien todo lo contrario. Lo golpeó y le reclamó lo que había hecho, alegando que había puesto en un terrible peligro a todos. Incluso le exigió que terminara con el negocio que tanto le había costado construir. Bien, tal vez esto último fuera justo; después de todo, la casa y el nombre seguían siendo suyos. Pero aún así, la forma en que le había hablado, como lo había tratado después de toda la angustia que había vivido por él… ese pequeño hijo de….

El golpe aún le dolía, a pesar de haberse retirado a su habitación desde hacía ya un buen rato para intentar dormir, y no era por algo que tuviera nada que ver con lo físico.

-¡Conmovedora reunión la de ustedes!

Comentó una vocecita vibrante y molesta, bastante conocida, que apareció de la nada junto a su propietario. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

-¡Largo!

Contestó Stan, tomando su almohada y colocándola sobre su cara como si de esta forma pudiera escapar de tener que lidiar con él. Bill no podía perder la oportunidad de molestarlo. Si lo pensaba, era un poco extraño que el triangulo hubiera esperado hasta ese momento para aparecer y no hubiera estado presente cuando Stanford salió del portal, después de todo él siempre le había asegurado que ese era también su deseo. Pero Stan no tenía ánimos de ponerse a reflexionar demasiado sobre eso, por lo que prefirió pensar que se debía al hecho que no se había encontrado a solas en ese momento, ya le había advertido al triangulo que no se acercara cuando sus sobrinos estuvieran cerca.

-Oh, vamos Stan. Sabes que yo estoy de tu lado.-Comentó Bill con tono aparentemente dolido, pero que no lograba disimular del todo la burla que siempre terminaba emanando de su ser.

-Sixer fue realmente grosero en la forma que te trató. –Continuó el triangulo- ¿Es que acaso olvidó traer sus modales de regreso con él?

Stan seguía oculto bajo su almohada, sabía que era mucho pedir que Bill lo dejara en paz por una vez en su vida.

-Tal vez debería ir a hablar con él…

Comentó el hombre, finalmente bajando la almohada y mirando el techo con aire pensativo. La verdad es que no tenía idea de qué era lo que su hermano había tenido que vivir en… dónde quiera que haya estado hasta que salió del portal. Ambos habían estado sobrecargados de emociones a la hora del reencuentro y tener que lidiar con federales no había ayudado mucho a tranquilizar los ánimos. Quizás ya más calmados podrían lograr comunicarse mejor… y tal vez podría entender porqué su hermano había estado tan enojado con él por salvarlo. Le había dicho que reabrir el portal podría provocar el fin del mundo (algo que por cierto no había estado demasiado claro hasta que se lo gritó en la cara, pues la mayoría de las advertencias estaban codificadas o escritas en tinta invisible). Pero el portal se había abierto, lo había escupido y se había cerrado de nuevo; y el mundo, hasta donde sabía, seguía existiendo.

-¡Na! ¿No intentaste eso ya? –Apuntó a su vez Bill, disuasivo- Sabes que Stanford no es más que un enorme y dramático bebé llorón. Para qué molestarse… ¿solo para que vuelva a golpearte?

Stan suspiró con fastidio. Bill siempre lograba desestabilizarlo cuando se trataba de hablar de Ford.

-Lo que deberías hacer es darle una pequeña lección. Ve allá abajo y rompe algo suyo.

-¿Una pierna?

\- ¡Ja! Estaba pensando en que destruyeras su dichoso laboratorio, que después de todo ya no le sirve a ninguno, pero esa idea suena mejor...

Stan no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el tono juguetón de Bill.

-Tal vez después. Ahora solo quiero dormir. ¿Te molestaría dejarme en paz? Por una vez.

-¡Osh! Qué aburrido te has vuelto, viejo gruñón. Pero, como quieras.

Bill desapareció dejándolo de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Su decepción no disminuyó. Por el contrario, con el pasar de los días se fue convenciendo cada vez más y más de que la relación con su hermano estaba completamente perdida. Tenía que afrontarlo, los dos no eran más que dos extraños ahora, la comunicación entre ellos se había vuelto prácticamente imposible. Intentaba que no le afectara demasiado. Total, ahora que finalmente había logrado rescatarlo no tenía por qué seguirse sintiendo culpable. Cada centavo que había ganado esos últimos 30 años estaba a nombre de Stanford (al igual que varios de sus delitos, pero eso era algo sin importancia), quizás no eran los millones que le debía a la familia, pero sí eran algo considerable por lo que su deuda por ese lado también la consideraba saldada.

No debería suponerle realmente un gran problema tener que cerrar su negocio y abandonar el pueblo que lo había acogido durante tanto tiempo una vez que el verano terminara, como había sido el trato que habían hecho. No quería pensar demasiado en eso, de cualquier forma las cosas le salían mejor cuando improvisaba. Así que ya se preocuparía cuando tuviera que irse. Además, ya no estaba solo. Tenía a sus sobrinos quienes ahora significaban para él un gigantesco refugio para su soledad ¿Qué importaba si Stanford no quería tener que volver a saber de él siempre que pudiera seguir en contacto con Dipper y Mabel?

Los niños parecían haberse acostumbrado rápidamente a la presencia de Ford. Mabel estaba encantada con tener ahora a sus dos "adorables" tíos por el precio de uno. Y Dipper lucía muy emocionado (quizás demasiado como para considerarlo saludable) de tener al autor de los diarios, a quien parecía ver como una especie de superhéroe, ahora viviendo en su casa. A pesar de que la relación de Stan con el chico había mejorado bastante con el tiempo y ahora ambos compartían un vínculo más profundo, la forma en que su hermano y su sobrino habían congeniado tan fácilmente y en tan poco tiempo era algo que le provocaba un poco de envidia. Bastaba con ver la forma en que los ojos de Dipper brillaban cada que Ford era siquiera mencionado para notarlo. Aunque no era algo que le extrañara realmente, después de todo parecía que el mundo solo necesitaba conocer la existencia de Stanford para automáticamente decidir que era mejor que él.

Aún así no podía evitar sentirse preocupado al ver lo dispuesto que estaba Dipper de seguir a Ford a cualquier lado, sabía más que de sobra que las cosas con las que se relacionaba su hermano podían llegar a ser demasiado peligrosas. Él mismo había tenido que ir a salvarlos hacía unos días de ese mago idiota que había querido comerse sus cerebros (¿quién en su sano juicio carga un artefacto que puede invocar creaturas tan dementes y peligrosas como esa en su bolcillo?). Le había advertido a su gemelo que se mantuviera alejado de los chicos, pero no parecía haber sido suficiente, sobre todo si era el mismo Dipper quien se empeñaba en idealizar e idolatrar a Ford. Solo le quedaba confiar en que Stanford fuera capaz de proteger al chico, y que tuviera al menos el sentido común de no querer llevarlo a alguna especie de misión suicida o algo por el estilo.

-La opción de ir abajo y patearlo me sigue pareciendo la más correcta.

Comentó Bill, flotando tranquilamente a su alrededor, había aparecido en su oficina (en donde Stan se había refugiado desde hacía un rato), y como siempre parecía ser capaz de adivinar su pensamiento. Stanley solo soltó un gruñido que no pudo interpretarse como si lo estuviera considerando o no. Tomó otro trago de su lata de Pit-cola, le gustaría poder tomar algo más fuerte, pero con los niños cerca no había querido tener nada de ese estilo en su casa y tampoco tenía ganas de salir a buscarlo a otro lado.

-Te has vuelto muy callado ¿sabes? Eso es muy aburrido.- Añadió el triangulo con fastidio. Stanley no contestó.

-Platicar con Fordsy siempre es más divertido.

Eso finalmente consiguió una reacción de parte de Stan.

-¿Has estado hablando con él?- Preguntó con algo de sorpresa. Por alguna razón no se lo esperaba.

-Claro que sí. ¿No te dije alguna vez que él y yo fuimos grandes amigos? De hecho nuestra relación fue mucho más… "estrecha" que eso. No podía perder la oportunidad de pasar a saludarlo ¿o sí? Y él ha sido taaan amigable… tal vez a mí sí me extrañó.

Añadió lo último con ponzoña haciendo que Stan apretara los dientes. Es verdad que Bill siempre le había asegurado que conocía bastante bien a Stanford. Y aunque Stan se negara a creerlo, siempre había tenido sus sospechas y preguntas sobre la verdadera naturaleza de esa relación, pero había preferido no pensar demasiado en eso en su momento. Después su intriga había aumentado al revisar los otros dos diarios de su hermano cuando por fin los tuvo en sus manos, al tercero apenas había podido darle una ojeada debido a que debía regresárselo a Dipper a la brevedad para que el chico no sospechara nada raro, pero tan solo el segundo había sido suficiente para dejarle un extraño sabor de boca. No solo era que el libro estuviera lleno de lo que parecían rituales y hechizos bastante peligrosos y oscuros; su hermano describía a Bill como una especie de musa, un ser extraordinario y maravilloso lleno de conocimiento cuya ayuda e inspiración consideraba invaluables. La adoración que se alcanzaba a notar entre las líneas le había causado a Stan un poco de gracia, le recordaba cuando Ford se la pasaba hablando de esa chica pelirroja (había olvidado por completo su nombre) a quien quería invitar al baile de graduación de la secundaria, la misma que había terminado lanzándole el poche encima. Pensar en Bill y tratar de verlo como una musa encantadora lo había hecho soltar una estruendosa carcajada, sin embargo en el fondo algo lo seguía incomodando. Que Stanford mostrara tal admiración por una creatura en la que, Stanley estaba seguro, nadie debería darse el lujo de confiar era algo que no dejaba de ser preocupante.

Y ahora por alguna razón enterarse repentinamente de que Bill y Ford se estaban comunicando lo llenaba de un malestar extraño a pesar de que, en retrospectiva, no era algo que debería haberlo tomado tan de sorpresa. Tal vez fuera solo el hecho de saber que su hermano prefiriera hablar con ese triangulo demente que con él. O… ¿sería acaso el que Bill tenía a alguien más que no fuera él a quien le gustaba molestar? …No. Debía ser lo otro.

-No me interesa.

Contestó secamente Stan entre dientes mientras fruncía el ceño. De pronto se sentía bastante molesto y sin ánimos de seguir escuchando al triangulo.

-Oh, Stany… no tienes por qué estar celoso. –

Comentó el triangulo, acercándose al observar la expresión que el otro compuso involuntariamente. El comentario hizo que Stan apretara los dientes con más fuerza pero no pudo evitar un ligero ardor en el rostro.

-Sabes que contigo también me divierto bastante… -Añadió el demonio con una voz baja y sugerente al tiempo que se acercaba más a él mientras acariciaba ligeramente su corbata roja.

Stanley lo apartó de un empujón sintiéndose más molesto y al mismo tiempo más acalorado. ¿Celoso él? Esa idea era demasiado ridícula. Por supuesto que no lo estaba y así se lo hizo saber al otro.

-No me importan los asuntos que tengas con el demente de mi hermano. – Aseguró con voz tal vez un poco más alta y aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado, frunciendo más profundamente el ceño.

-¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué te molestas tanto?- Preguntó Bill con burla haciendo ademán de volver a acercarse. Stanley retrocedió.

-¡Largo!-

Exigió Stan con enojo. Bill soltó otra de sus características risas llenas de burla y después desapareció. El hombre se cruzó de brazos, aún bastante molesto, una vez que se vio solo.

¡Celoso! ¡Qué estupidez!

* * *

La desagradable sensación que le había dejado su último encuentro con Bill no dejó de molestarlo. Trataba de convencerse de que el hecho de que Bill no hubiera vuelto a aparecérsele desde entonces no era algo que lo estuviera agravando. El seguía muy ocupado cuidando de sus sobrinos y del negocio que pronto se vería forzado a cerrar.

La convivencia con Ford tampoco había mejorado mucho, su hermano no parecía tener mucho interés en hablarle y si ese era el caso entonces él tampoco tenía que estar atendiendo sus reuniones ni interesarse en lo que sea que estuviera tramando ahora. Además, sus sobrinos al parecer sí estaban bastante atentos a él. Stanford y Dipper habían estado haciendo alguna clase de brujería alrededor de la casa (seguramente con la ayuda de Mabel también) que él no tenía idea de cuál pudiera ser su propósito y no tenía ninguna intención de ir a averiguarlo.

Aunque debía aceptar que la intriga y la curiosidad seguía carcomiéndolo, tenía ganas de ir y preguntarle a Stanford sobre Bill. Si de verdad lo había conocido tan bien como el demonio triangular le había asegurado. Pero no se atrevía, sobre todo porque su orgullo no se lo permitía, pues estaba seguro de que Stanford no estaría dispuesto a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas de todos modos y solo sería una pérdida de tiempo. De cualquier forma, la relación que tuviera (o hubiera tenido) su hermano con ese demente era algo que lo debería tener sin cuidado. Como le había dicho a Bill, cualquiera que fueran los asuntos que tenían ellos dos era algo en lo que no debería interesarle meterse mientras el resto de su familia estuviera a salvo.

Eso es de lo que trataba de convencerse mientras el verano seguía su curso. En realidad, había sido algo fácil por un tiempo… hasta que el fin apocalipsis se desató…

 ** _(TBC...)_**

* * *

Espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas y les deseo a todos un prospero Año Nuevo!

 ** _Babyday_** : Gracias por tu comentario, aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste =)


	5. ACTO V

V

Así que esto era el fin del mundo…

Abrupto y totalmente desastroso, un tanto cliché si se lo preguntaban. Claro, eso último era algo que solo podía apreciarse estando dentro de un edificio al que la locura parece no ser capaz de alcanzar. Lo que sea que su hermano y su sobrino le hicieron a la cabaña parecía funcionar y eso era bueno. Stan miró por la ventana para ver como la ola de demencia era rechazada por una especie de burbuja protectora que se había activado alrededor del lugar. Trataba de recuperar su respiración agitada por la carrera de huir de todo el caos que se había desatado. Una vez pasado el susto inicial, no pudo evitar comenzar a preocuparse por su familia que se encontraba fuera, especialmente por que las horas comenzaron a pasar y ninguno de ellos aparecía.

El cielo estaba teñido de colores y luces totalmente extraños, y horribles creaturas (mucho más terribles de las que ya de por sí plagaban el pueblo) se habían hecho con el control de una manera tan grotesca como violenta. No sabía qué es lo que había pasado o cómo se había desatado todo pero tenía una idea bastante acertada, y más porque una risa muy conocida podía ser escuchada por doquier desde el instante mismo en que el desastre había comenzado. No había duda de que Bill tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

Seguramente éste horrible caos había sido el propósito del triangulo desde un principio. No lo sorprendía, y al mismo tiempo era algo totalmente inesperado. Lo primero porque siempre había tenido sus sospechas de que Bill tramaba algo extraño, desde el mismo momento en que se había presentado ante él por primera vez. Y lo segundo porque ni en sus más grandes pesadillas se habría esperado que fuera algo de tal magnitud.

A pesar del temor que aún lo consumía al ver tanta locura y maldad desplegadas, no pudo soportar por mucho la zozobra de no saber qué había sido de su familia y terminó por salir de la protección que rodeaba la cabaña.

-¡Bill!

Dijo su nombre en voz alta. No era la primera vez que lo llamaba, pero sí la primera vez que necesitaba que se presentara con tanta urgencia ante él. Pero el demonio no apareció, ni siquiera cuando hubo dicho su nombre completo tres veces. Solamente se quedó ahí, mirando hacia todos lados esperando una de sus entradas dramáticas, pero nada pasó. Un sentimiento extraño se instaló en la boca de su estomago, una rara mezcla de decepción y amargura (no es que esos sentimientos fueran extraños para él, pero era la primera vez que los sentía con algo relacionado a ese ser). Lanzando un suspiro un tanto resignado, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la seguridad de su casa.

Intentó convencerse de que no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse así de molesto y decepcionado. Al final, tanto él como Bill habían obtenido lo que querían (a pesar de que en su caso no había sido para nada lo que se había esperado). Así que era normal que ya no tuvieran más asuntos que tratar. Era normal que una vez que Bill había obtenido lo que necesitaba ya no tuviera interés alguno en él. ¿No era eso lo que hacía todo el mundo? Seguramente el demonio preferiría la compañía de Stanford y esa era la razón por la que su hermano no se había dejado ver desde que el apocalipsis había comenzado. Apretó los dientes ante el pensamiento. Se recordó que lo que su hermano y ese maniático hicieran o dejaran de hacer no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse. Lo único que le interesaba era que sus sobrinos estuvieran bien. Bill le había asegurado alguna vez que mientras no se metieran en sus asuntos no tenían porque salir lastimados y aunque sabía que la palabra de Bill no era precisamente algo en lo que se pudiera confiar por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era eso. Sabía que los chicos eran astutos. ¡Tenían que estar bien en algún lado! Así que esperaba que eventualmente terminarían encontrando la forma de regresar con él a la cabaña.

No debía molestarse en darle vueltas al asunto y debía confiar en que las cosas se arreglarían. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas tratando de tranquilizarse, limpió furiosamente su mejilla al sentirla repentinamente húmeda y después se dispuso a esperar.

o_o_o_o

Efectivamente, los chicos terminaron reuniéndose nuevamente con él, así como Soos y Wendy (empleados suyos que, le gustara o no, habían terminado convirtiéndose también en partes importantes de su vida). Solo que les tomó más días de los que le habrían gustado. Pero lo importante al final es que todos los que le importaban estaban a salvo. Así que pudo sentir que ahora podía relajarse. Su cabaña se encontraba ya completamente llena con refugiados de todo tipo, edad y especie. No le cabía duda que ahora todo podría ir bien y que todos juntos podrían sobrevivir sin problema el cruento apocalipsis que les había caído encima, especialmente con sus huéspedes que se mostraban tan serviciales.

Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Las cosas nunca podían salirle como él quería. Los chicos salieron con la absurda idea de querer rescatar a Ford. ¿Rescatar de qué? Hasta donde sabía, había sido el mismo Stanford quien había salido a buscar a Bill. Lo más absurdo es que los demás se dejaron convencer demasiado fácilmente, como si creyeran que su hermano fuera alguna especie de salvador todo poderoso o algo así. ¿No se daban cuenta que todo eso había comenzado precisamente gracias a él? Después de todo, Stanford fue el primero que tuvo trato con una creatura tan peligrosa.

Por más que intentó disuadir a todos del tonto (y peligrosísimo) plan de rescate todo fue en vano, no quedándole más remedio que participar él mismo aunque sin dejar en ningún momento de quejarse por eso. Con mucho trabajo lograron infiltrarse en la guarida de Bill y rescatar a todos mientras el monstruo estaba distraído. Eso debería haber sido suficiente. Debieron aprovechar el momento para escapar y ponerse a salvo. El poder ver tan de cerca todas las atrocidades que ese demonio estaba cometiendo solo hizo que Stan se llenara más de espanto, aumentando su urgencia de salir del lugar para evitar que pudiera hacer daño a su familia. Su hermano ya estaba a salvo así como todos los demás. Tenían que salir de ahí.

¡Pero no!

Stanford debía comenzar con sus delirios de héroe sobre como "creía" (o sea, ni siquiera estaba seguro) conocer una manera para poder derrotar a Bill de una vez por todas. ¿Estaba loco? ¿No veía todo el poder que Bill tenía? Porque Stanley sí que podía verlo y por supuesto no era nada alentador. Además ¿Por qué quería detenerlo? ¿Que no eran los grandes amigos?

No tenía mucho tiempo para reflexionarlo, ocupado como estaba observando cómo Bill masacraba a aquellos que seguían luchado afuera mientras su hermano balbuceaba tonterías sobre profecías y hechizos raros. Pero todo el mundo parecía creer ciegamente en todo lo que su hermano decía. Bien, quizás él mismo pudiera tomarse más en serio a Stanford si éste hiciera lo mismo por él al menos una vez. Un poco de agradecimiento después de todo lo que había hecho ¿era realmente tanto pedir?

El hecho de que su hermano se tragara su orgullo, así fuera totalmente a regañadientes, lo hizo ceder. Aunque no fue algo que pudiera durar, al final la soberbia de Stanford volvió a hacerse presente, haciéndolo perder el control y comenzar así una absurda pelea donde ambos por fin comenzaron a sacar la frustración que le provocaba el otro, justo en el peor de los momentos. El más grande error.

Bill apareció de pronto. Se encargó de la mayoría de los que estaban ahí reunidos de una manera grotesca. Y esta vez amenazó a su familia directamente. Fue solo entonces que Stanley terminó de comprender las verdaderas dimensiones de lo peligroso y demente que estaba el triangulo. Ahora el demonio iba detrás de sus sobrinos. Pequeñas almas inocentes e ingenuas que aún podían atreverse a creer que podían derrotar al monstruo. Una esperanza que pronto sería aplastada junto a sus frágiles cuerpos. No podía permitirlo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Pero ¿qué?

o_o_o_o

Un remo… dos remos… tres remos…

Contar y respirar.

Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. De acuerdo al plan que había diseñado con su hermano, si realmente querían que funcionara debían asegurarse de engañar a Bill. Y para eso tenía que asegurarse de que el demonio no notara que había entrado en la mente equivocada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Según Ford, la mejor manera de lograr eso era limpiando su mente de todo pensamiento que pudiera delatarlo y, bueno, él era el genio.

- _Procura concentrarte en una sola idea-_ Le había dicho su hermano, no tenían mucho tiempo para algo demasiado elaborado así que en su mayoría no les quedaba más que improvisar _-No dejes que vea nada más. Si es posible, céntrate en un escenario o actividad específica, algo que conozcas bien y sea sencillo mantener sin involucrar emociones u otros pensamientos… ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?_

La verdad es que estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado, tomando en cuenta que se estaba muriendo de terror a pesar de que, en realidad, la idea de cambiar lugares había sido suya. Se concentraba solo en la raqueta de ping-pong en su mano dentro de su mente sin permitir que ninguna de sus preocupaciones lo alcanzara. El plan podría no funcionar. Bill podría darse cuenta fácilmente de que había intercambiado ropas con Stanford y los castigaría a ambos por atreverse a algo tan estúpido y arriesgado. Podría ser ya demasiado tarde para los niños. Si el plan funcionaba jamás sería capaz de regresar con su familia…Pero no dejaba que ninguno de esos pensamientos fatalistas (y de hecho, bastante realistas) lo alcanzaran.

Cuando Bill apareció de nuevo (trayendo a Dipper y Mabel en sus manos), Stan se concentró solo en el papel que debía asegurarse de interpretar. Para su gran sorpresa todo salió increíblemente bien. Bill aceptó su trato sin darse cuenta de que había sido engañado. Al verlo entrar en la sala de estar que estaba recreando en su mente supo que esta vez sí había hecho las cosas bien.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hola Bill. Bienvenido a mi mente. Me sorprende que no me reconocieras.

Hacía ya un tiempo que no tenía a Bill cara a cara y por supuesto jamás se habría imaginado que alguna vez lo haría en una situación así. A pesar del terror que había vivido en las últimas horas a causa de ese triángulo, no pudo evitar sentir un cierto alivio y extraña alegría al tenerlo frente a él de nuevo, sensaciones a las que prefirió no poner atención para dudar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Se cancela el trato.- Declaró Bill intentando salir de su mente.

Stan temió por un momento que lo lograra pero ver que el demonio se había quedado sin poderes fue a la vez alivio y sorpresa. Cuando unas llamas azules comenzaron a consumir lentamente el lugar, el demonio se vio asustando de verdad y más cuando Stan confesó que su intención era borrarlo. La cara de sorpresa y temor mezclados de Bill en ese momento fue la cosa de la que Stan se había sentido más orgulloso en toda su vida

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías pensado conquistar el mundo.

Comentó el hombre solo para ganar tiempo, no había querido que eso sonora como un reproche pero no pudo evitar el tono que lo delató en la voz.

-Ese solo era el pequeño precio que habrías tenido que pagar a cambio de mi ayuda, Stan. Si no fueras tan horriblemente terco no habría tomado tanto tiempo- Bill intentó aparentar que tenía las cosas bajo control pero no fue suficiente para engañar a Stan- No es que me queje. Fue muy entretenido.

-Jamás fue tu intención sacar a Stanford del portal.

- _Nop_ , solo necesitaba ese portal abierto. Fue realmente fastidioso que Stanford apareciera en el momento exacto para ser absorbido, siempre fue un estúpido inoportuno-

Stan apretó los puños, odiaba que cualquiera que no fuera él insultara a su hermano. Lo que decía Bill era algo que en el fondo siempre había sabido pero no por eso confirmarlo lo hacía sentir menos estúpido y utilizado.

-No tendrías porque quejarte Stan, al final los dos tuvimos lo que queríamos ¿no es así? …

Stanley no contestó. No le veía caso a discutir sobre algo que ahora ya no importaba más.

-¿De verdad crees que alguien como tú sería capaz de detenerme?

-A juzgar por tu cara de susto en este momento yo diría que sí, eso es exactamente lo que "alguien como yo" va a hacer.

-¿No te das cuenta de que también destruyes tu mente?

Bill casi parecía retarlo. El demonio lucía nervioso, lo cual solo podía significar que el plan estaba teniendo éxito, sin embargo había también en su mirada una pizca de temor reverencial y respeto que hizo que Stan se sintiera empoderado de una manera que no había sentido nunca, tenía que admitir que la sensación le gustaba y mucho.

-No es como que este lugar sirva de algo.

Contestó el hombre tratando de sonar indiferente. Por supuesto que le aterrorizaba y preocupaba el hecho de tener que perderse a sí mismo con tal de derrotar a Bill, pero eso era un sacrificio que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer si de esa manera podía poner a salvo a aquellos que tanto amaba.

-¿Por qué sacrificarse por un mundo que nuca te apreció? – Insistió el triangulo ya con algo de desesperación en la voz, tratando de hacer que se rindiera.

-No lo estoy haciendo por este mundo. Los dos sabemos que eres un sujeto brillante Bill, pero cometiste un error enorme: te metiste con mi familia.

Le recriminó Stan. Era verdad. A él no le habría importado lo que sea que Bill tuviera planeado hacer con el mundo. No tenía mucho aprecio por esa vida, así que ¿qué más daba si alguien como Bill quería volver las cosas más "divertidas"? Stan habría podido fácilmente mantenerse fuera de su camino. Incluso no le habría importado que se quedara con Stanford. O al menos eso había sido cuando creía (debido a todas las insinuaciones que siempre le había hecho el triangulo y que él estúpidamente había creído) que su hermano estaba con él por voluntad propia; enterarse que no era más que otro de sus prisioneros y que Ford en realidad lo odiaba y le temía por igual solo lo había hecho llenarse de furia e indignación. Pero lo que realmente lo había convencido de que Bill era un monstruo que debía ser detenido era el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a amenazar a sus sobrinos. Esos niños eran el mundo para él, mucho más que eso. Y ya le había advertido alguna vez al demonio que por ellos era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Bill intentó convencerlo de que lo dejara salir. Le ofreció todo lo que pudiera desear: fama, fortuna, poder infinito. Pero nada de eso podría jamás tentar a Stan. Bill ya debería saberlo, jamás había logrado seducirlo en verdad y eso parecía ser lo que al demonio más le molestaba.

Todo terminaría pronto y ambos lo sabían. Especialmente Bill, quien cada vez lucía más asustado ante la inminente derrota.

-…Así que eras tú…-

Comentó el demonio entre balbuceos incoherentes mirando fijamente a Stanley con terror, como si acabara de percatarse de algo que no había notado antes en el hombre. Stan no supo ni le interesaba saber a qué demonios se refería.

-¿No te das cuenta, Stan? Juntos seríamos mucho más poderosos…

Intentó tentarlo de nuevo. Cada vez lucía más desesperado, su imagen se distorsionaba de una manera que parecía muy dolorosa mientras soltaba gritos inteligibles. Stan jamás lo había visto de esta forma. No era algo que hubiera esperado. No después der ver todo el poder que poseía y lo que era capaz de hacer con él. Pero no importaba porque no tenía pensado permitir que nada lo distrajera. Tal como le había prometido a su hermano, se encargaría de derrotar a ese monstruo de una vez por todas y lo liberaría por fin de su tormento. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, finalmente terminó con Bill con un último puñetazo cuando el triangulo intentó acercarse a él mientras gritaba su nombre con furia.

o_o_o_o

De verdad lo había hecho. Bill no volvería a ser una amenaza ni para él ni para su familia. Todo había terminado de verdad. Su corazón le retumbaba de una manera dolorosa al saber que no volvería ver al triangulo de nuevo. Pero era así como debía ser.

Una vez que quedó solo, intentó relajarse y simplemente dejar que las llamas terminaran de consumir lo que quedara de su mente, sintiéndose de verdad en paz y satisfecho por primera vez en toda su vida. Tomó la fotografía de sus sobrinos y la abrazó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Finalmente había hecho las cosas bien.

Y ya no volvería a cometer más errores.

o_o_o_o

* * *

Honestamente, casi había olvidado que estaba publicando esta historia en esta plataforma ^^U

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es prácticamente el final, solo falta un pequeño epilogo. Muchas gracias por leer =D


	6. EPILOGO

~~~*EPILOGO*~~~

¿Qué es realmente una persona? ¿Qué es realmente una vida?

¿Es la personalidad? ¿Son sus recuerdos? Lo primero es de alguna forma consecuencia de lo segundo. Así que ¿qué pasa cuando alguien pierde toda su memoria? ¿Sigue siendo el mismo?

Preguntas interesantes pero cuya respuesta en realidad no le interesaba demasiado. La filosofía era uno de los campos de su hermano, no suyo. Él prefería las cosas más concisas y menos complicadas. Era suficiente saber que, contra todo lo que creyó, había podido recuperarse por completo de una manera increíblemente fácil y rápida.

El tiempo en que permaneció sin memoria había sido bueno de alguna forma; sin preocupación, angustia, miedo o culpa que lo aquejara. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de haber recuperado sus recuerdos, incluidos los de todo aquello que había hecho mal en su vida, porque junto con ellos regresó también la comprensión y el anhelo del amor familiar y reconocimiento que finalmente estaba recibiendo. Su vida no había sido perfecta, había cometido muchísimos errores, pero eso no importaba porque al final todo se vio recompensado.

Ahora tenía todo lo que siempre quiso: Una familia unida y feliz (y sobre todo a salvo). Sus sobrinos crecían felizmente, directos hacia un futuro que se pintaba prometedor. Había podido heredar en vida el legado que había construido por tantos años a quien consideraba como un hijo. Y sobre todo ahora tenía la vida de aventuras junto a su hermano que siempre había soñado. La relación entre ellos no era perfecta pero no importaba, a fin de cuentas ¿cuándo lo había sido realmente? Ambos estaban felices solo con intentarlo.

Así que sí. Todo era perfecto. Quizás, volviendo a la filosofía, ese sería el momento perfecto para morir. Pero los filósofos podían joderse, porque él no pensaba hacer eso, al menos en un buen rato.

Sonrió ligeramente ante ese último pensamiento. Se levantó de su asiento frente a la pequeña mesa en la cabina del Stan O' War II, estirándose un poco. Se perdió por un momento en la curiosa sensación de la noción de su cuerpo recostado sobre su cama, esa era una señal de que no faltaba mucho para que despertara. No lo sorprendió, era normalmente en ese punto en el que se daba cuenta de que estaba soñando.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Stanford sin levantar la vista del libro sobre el que tenía enterrado medio rostro.

-Por ahí.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Si no le daba explicaciones a su hermano, mucho menos a su hermano hecho de sueños.

Cruzó la puerta y se encontró de pronto en el patio trasero de la cabaña del misterio. Se acercó a los columpios oníricos que, aunque seguían luciendo viejos, estaban ahora reparados; y se sentó sobre uno de ellos.

-Hola, Bill.

Saludó, con una ligera sonrisa que asaltó sus labios, al triangulo que apareció sobre su regazo. El tamaño de Bill ahora siempre era pequeño y su brillo lucía menos intenso de como lo recordaba, ya no traía puesto su sombrero ni su corbata de moño. Stan no recibió respuesta. Hacía mucho que no recibía una. Si era porque Bill entre sus poderes había perdido también la capacidad de hablar o comunicarse con él, o simplemente era que el demonio no quería hacerlo, Stanley no lo sabía. El ser solo se limitó a mirar fijamente hacia el frente casi con terquedad.

Cuando Stan recuperó su memoria y junto con ella el entendimiento del alcance del sacrificio que había hecho, por un momento había sentido temor ante la posibilidad de que su recuperación se debiera a que Bill se estaba recuperando a la par y terminaría regresando. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, pero no de la manera que temió. Bill seguía ahí, en su mente, pero sin poder alguno. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que lo sabía pero así era. Estaba seguro y es por eso que ni siquiera pensó en advertir a Stanford, no creía que valdría la pena preocuparlo, sobre todo ahora que su hermano por fin lucía tan relajado y feliz (si a veces incluso se carcajeaba).

Tenía que admitir, sin embargo no sin cierta culpa, que encontrarse con que Bill no se había ido por completo lo había hecho muy feliz. Ahora sabía bien lo que el demonio realmente era. Lo que había pretendido. Y aunque también sabía que siempre había tenido razón en no confiar en él y que solo había buscado utilizarlo, la verdad es que también lo había extrañado, lo había añorado con cierta nostalgia durante el tiempo que pensó que no regresaría. Pues a pesar de todo, de alguna manera extraña sentía que lo había llegado a comprender un poco después de tantos años y de tantas cosas vividas, tantas pláticas.

Haber sabido, o pensar por un tiempo, que jamás volvería a verlo, que jamás volvería a aparecer frente a él solo para fastidiarlo un rato, que no habría más llamadas telefónicas inoportunas, que no volvería a dejar "descuidadamente" algún raro objeto encantado que aterrorizara a sus clientes (y de paso a él), no más charlas sobre el mundo y la vida; todo eso le había dolido de una manera que no podía haber previsto; se había sentido… raro. Como si hubiera perdido algo importante. Después de todo, Bill fue por mucho tiempo el único apoyo y compañía con la que contó. Aunque no lo aceptaría jamás en voz alta, la verdad es que pudo haber considerado a Bill como un amigo, o ¿tal vez algo más? Jamás había querido reflexionar demasiado sobre lo que pensaba y sentía por el triángulo, mucho menos cuando los había condenado a ambos a desaparecer, pero resultaba que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho y ahora, les gustara o no, estaban más unidos que nunca.

Y una parte de él quería pensar que para el triangulo también había sido algo más que solo una herramienta para alcanzar sus fines, alguien a quien realmente llegó a respetar. Aunque seguramente era imposible, le gustaba creer que Bill también había llegado a sentir algún aprecio por él, aunque al parecer el haber sido derrotado no le había sentado nada bien por el momento.

Stan no se desanimó con la falta de entusiasmo mostrada por su compañero, por el contrario su sonrisa se amplió un poco al comenzar a mecerse en el columpio.

-¿No vas a preguntarme si te extrañé?

Preguntó entonces el anciano sabiendo que tampoco esta vez habría respuesta.

-Tú sabes que sí.

Terminó con voz risueña mientras se seguía columpiando. Bill solamente recargó un poco más su peso hacia atrás acomodándose mejor sobre su regazo. La sonrisa de Stanley se amplió otro poco.

Sí, ahora tenía todo lo que quería.

 _ **~FIN~**_

* * *

 **WDO YHC XQ GLD VWDQ VHSD TXH SDUD ELOO HO WDPELHQ HUD PXFKR PXFKR PDV**

Muchas gracias por leer. Si quieren leer más de esta pareja o de mis historias en general, en mis cuentas de Amor Yaoi y AO3 suelo ser más activa.

Hasta luego =D


End file.
